What Hides In The Night
by GarnetAlexander
Summary: A little angsty fic, but slightly romantic, primarily concerning the AyaYouji relationship. There is obviously yaoi, and a slightly disturbed Aya. You have been warned. Please rr.


What Hides In The Night  
  
By: GarnetAlexander  
  
I was inspired to write this after reading "DATE-O, DATE-O!" by Kuwabara no Miko and then taking a hot shower. So thanks to her for writing a great and happy fic. And thanks to my own wonderful best friend forever showing me Weiss in the first place. I will make you proud, Manda-kun. Also, more thanks to Manda who then made me read "Flatline" and thanks to Utopian Trunks for writing it. She is a true god among fic writers, or so Hiei tells me so.   
  
Fujimiya Ran sat in his apartment alone staring down at his hands. There was a strip of dried blood on one finger where he had apparently ripped the skin last night while chewing on his nails and thinking of Aya-chan. The girl had been responsible and called home to say she was staying with a friend, but Aya still worried for his sister. After all, she'd only come out of her coma a few months before, and Aya wasn't quite ready to accept that she wanted to have a normal life, picking right up where she left off. He stared down at the strip of crimson as the familiarity of the situation tugged at his memory. Ivory skin covered in crimson...Not his blood. Later, in his darkened apartment...The shiny flash of metal...Blood welling up in a tight, controlled gash...Aya's blood.   
  
The knock at his door pulled him back to consciousness as Omi called cheerily from outside. "Aya-kun, it's time for your shift! Aya-kun!"  
  
Aya sighed and stood, opening the door for the youngest member of Weiss. He smiled cheerily as he saw Aya and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Gomen, Aya-kun! Were you sleeping?"  
  
"Iie, just thinking. I didn't realize what time it was, chibi."  
  
Omi beamed at his pet name and stepped toward the stairs. "It's almost nine, and I have to go to school. Are you going to come down and take over my shift? I can get Ken-kun to do it, if you're busy."  
  
"No, chibi, no need to bother Ken. He deserves a break after his morning shift."  
  
"Hai. Will you wake Youji on your way down? I don't think he's up yet either."  
  
"I'll take care of Youji. Now go, before you're late."  
  
"Arigatou, Aya-kun! See you later."  
  
Aya watched Omi walk off and sighed as he descended to the second floor. Youji's door was closed, and Aya would be willing to bet a 1,000 yen that it was locked. He raised a hand and knocked hesitantly, listening for any noise inside. After hearing none, he knocked again.  
  
"Youji! Are you awake?" he called.  
  
When he received no answer, he tried to knob and was surprised when it turned easily in his hand. He opened the door to darkness and found the light switch, flipping it on. Youji was nowhere to be seen, but now Aya could hear water running in the bathroom...and Youji was singing. Aya sighed and reclined in Youji's chair, waiting for the assassin to emerge. He allowed his memory to take hold again, pulling him into his darker days.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
They had just come back from a mission. Aya had gone straight to his room and shed his trench coat on his chair, going to the bathroom to wash the blood off his katana before it found it's place beside his desk. He laid back on his bed and stared a the ceiling, trying not to think about anything, but mostly not about her.  
  
Aya-chan...  
  
It still hurt the way Youji looked at him sometimes, wondering why he was so cold. Those beautiful green eyes would stare at him from atop the ever-present shades, and he could see the curiosity in then. Those eyes that Aya sometimes saw in his dreams, staring at him as though they could read Aya's soul...like Aya-chan's had always been.  
  
She had always known everything, before Aya, or then Ran, even told her. She was so perceptive, and sometimes Youji seemed he was too. But he didn't know Aya's biggest secret, the one that haunted him, stayed with him, and made him what he was...  
  
I'm a monster...  
  
Even if Aya-chan came back, Aya didn't know what he would do. He couldn't be her dear and loving brother anymore. He had laid Ran to rest when Aya-chan fell into her coma, and as much as he kidded himself, he didn't think he could ever be reawakened, even if Aya-chan returned to him.   
  
He laughed out loud, thinking about Youji again. It was so funny that his deepest secret was kept from Youji and yet...Youji had given him her name. He had called him 'Aya', so very long ago now it seemed. Aya desperately wanted to tell one of them, but mostly Youji, so that the older assassin might come to understand why Aya's heart was so frozen.  
  
Could Kudou Youji's touch melt ice?  
  
Aya laughed at his own stupidity and pulled out the new little pocketknife he had acquired from his bedside table. He flipped open the blade and stared at the shiny, new metal. He held it, mere millimeters above the flesh of his wrist, before pressing it into the ivory flesh. He hissed, drawing breath across his teeth as the blade bit, and watched fascinated as the crimson blood rose to the surface, where so many other's blood had been before...  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Well, if it isn't our own ray of sunshine himself!"  
  
Aya shook his head and looked up at the cocky smile of one Kudou Youji. The chestnut-haired man had a black towel wrapped around his waist and a grin on his face.  
  
"Why are you in here, Aya?"  
  
Aya snorted and stood. "It's time for your shift," he replied, then glanced at his watch. "Actually, it was time for both our shifts...twenty minutes ago."  
  
"So ka," Youji said, going to his dresser. "Mind if I get dressed first?"  
  
A faint blush rose to Aya's cheeks, and he turned away, hoping Youji hadn't noticed. "No, just hurry up. I'm going to go down to help Ken."  
  
He shut the door behind him and ran down the steps, blush slowly fading...  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Where have you guys been?! We've been so busy this morning, and Omi had to go to school!"  
  
"Well, you know, Ken, I was in the shower and then Aya came up to my room and completely forgot about the time!" Youji replied, play boy grin on his face.  
  
Aya glared at Youji trying to restrain himself from killing the other man while Ken stuttered, and his cheeks burned. Aya shook his head and disregarded any word spoken by taller assassin.  
  
"Forget it, Ken. I went upstairs to make sure Youji was awake, and he was in the shower. It's not quite as scandalous as he makes it sound."  
  
Youji sauntered over to Aya and poked him in the ribcage, then drawled, "Aya, you downplay so well. Good job, tiger!"  
  
Aya took a swing at Youji but he had already scampered back behind the safety of the counter. He giggled like a mad man from there and made a face at Aya.  
  
"Youji! Aya! This is no time to be playing around! We have a lot of orders to take care of that are going to be picked up later."  
  
"Oh, so I guess this means you're taking a late lunch, huh, Ken?" asked Youji from his casual position behind the desk.  
  
Ken sighed and turned to Aya who shrugged his shoulders as he began on one of the flower arrangements for later. Ken also went to the arrangement he'd been working on, planning to finish it before he left. Youji smiled and grabbed some yellow roses, starting an arrangement of his own...  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Two hours later, the boys were exhausted, but the arrangements were finished. Ken offered to go get lunch, and the other two agreed, handing him their share of cash. He left quickly promising to be back within half an hour, leaving Youji and Aya alone together.  
  
Youji was leaning casually on the counter, chin cupped in one hand as his eyes stared at a spot on the wall, blank and unexpressive. Aya was watering plants, trying not to think about the lack of customers that left he and Youji alone.  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"Hn?" Violet eyes glanced up, staring at the very nice backside of Youji.  
  
"If I embarrassed you this morning with what I said to Ken, I didn't mean to."  
  
Aya made a noise that wasn't really a reply, but Youji supposed it would do. Aya's mind, however, was not thinking about earlier but was instead imagining what he could do to Youji while they were alone. He could hold him down as he begged for mercy and force him to do as he wished...like that time before...   
  
Aya shook off the bothersome thought, knowing he could never do that with Aya-chan back in his life. He couldn't harm Youji with the same hands he hugged Aya-chan with or look at them both with the same eyes. He had always thought about dominating Youji, but most of those thoughts were before Aya-chan returned to him. Now, the new Aya wanted to love Youji and have the brunette assassin return those feelings.   
  
It was obvious to Aya that Youji had a genuine love for both sexes, as he had so admitted on previous occasions involving sleep deprivation and excessive amounts of alcohol. And that had only added fuel to the fire that Youji had lit in Aya's heart. Aya sighed and realized the flowers were close to being over-watered, because he hadn't been paying attention.  
  
He took the watering can and walked back to the storeroom, shelving the can in its proper place. He then had an idea, and as a grin spread across his face, he called for Youji.  
  
"Oi, Youji!"  
  
The brunette assassin pushed himself up off the counter and groaned, hoping Aya hadn't found work for them to do.  
  
"Hai, Aya, what do you want?"  
  
When Aya didn't answer, Youji's brow furrowed as he walked to the back of the store and into the storeroom. The blow landed on Youji's chest and drove him back against the wall, not really hurting just forcing him back. Youji's eyes narrowed as he stared at the red head holding him still against the wall.  
  
"Aya, what-?"  
  
Youji was cut off as Aya pressed his lips to his in a hungry kiss. Youji's jaw was slack from shock, and Aya took advantage of his open-mouthed state, darting his tongue inside. Youji regained his wits after a moment and pushed Aya back, hand over his violated lips. Aya stared at him, cursing his quick actions and the fact the he had given in to his own selfish desires.  
  
"Nani o!?! Aya..."  
  
They both jumped when the bell tinkled, and Ken called cheerily, "Aya-kun! Youji-kun! I'm back!"  
  
Youji looked at Aya and nodded. "I'll go out first. Wait a few minutes then you come out; it'll look less suspicious that way."  
  
He walked out, leaving Aya alone to berate himself some more.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
They had all noticed Aya had been acting strange lately; well, strange for Aya. Omi had noticed the scar, one night when they all ate together, and he offered to help Aya clean the dishes. A white, faded scar ran along the underside of Aya's arm, horizontal so it didn't hit the vein. It was small, obviously from a short blade, probably a small knife of some sort. Omi had looked up into Aya's eyes, but they had registered nothing, and Omi didn't mention it.  
  
Not until much later did he begin to be concerned, but by then, it was almost too late. By all accounts, they had been lucky to salvage any part of Aya's sanity at all. Or Youji's, for that matter...but not even Omi knew about Youji's part.  
  
It was when Omi noticed a pair of scars join the first that he sought confidence in Kudou Youji. He walked to his room that night on the second floor then turned and walked instead to his fellow assassin's, which was right next to his own. He knocked lightly, hoping his teammate wasn't busy and was met with a smile as he walked into Youji's apartment, not wanting to waste much time.  
  
"So, chibi, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Um, Youji-kun, have you noticed anything strange about Aya lately?"  
  
"Nothing more than usual. He's been a little more reserved, I guess."  
  
"It's just...I saw...He has scars on his left arm, the underside, and..."  
  
"Maybe they're old."  
  
Omi shook his head adamantly. "No, I've never seen them before. I'm worried that they're...y'know, self-inflicted."  
  
Youji's eyes softened as he patted Omi's head. "Okay, chibi, I'll go talk to him about it."  
  
Omi smiled and walked out of Youji's apartment. "Arigatou, Youji-kun."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Youji stood in front of Aya's door, wondering faintly why he was nervous. This was Aya, his teammate, his friend, and if something was truly wrong with him, he wanted to get to the bottom of it. He knocked solidly but could here the bass of Aya's stereo, knowing the red head hadn't heard him. He knocked again louder then simply gave up, turning the knob easily in his hand.  
  
The room was dark. Youji blinked and reached for the light switch when Aya's voice stopped him.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Aya? It's Youji, can I come in?"  
  
"Leave, Youji."  
  
Youji shook his head and continued to search for the light switch.  
  
"I said go."  
  
"I can't do that, Aya. I need to talk with you."  
  
Youji yelped as a stronger hand closed over his own and pulled him in the room not too gently. The door was shut behind him, and Youji was consumed by the inky blackness. He peered around the darkness but couldn't locate Aya by sight, only heard his breathing next to him.  
  
"Aya, how 'bout some light?"  
  
"No. Talk. What do you want?"  
  
"Omi...Omi is worried about you...and I am too. Aya, is anything wrong?"  
  
A chuckle then words that didn't answer Youji's question. "Define 'wrong', Youji."  
  
"I didn't...want to upset you, Aya. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
"What is 'okay' exactly? I go to bed every night with the blood of others on my hands. Are any of us okay, Youji?"  
  
Youji was starting to be a little afraid. This was not Aya he was talking to, and he wanted to escape from the darkness, from whatever this thing was and return safely to his room. Maybe he'd trying talking to Aya tomorrow, in the light of the morning, when he could clearly see the red head. Too late he turned and tripped over Aya's booted feet, placed behind him on purpose. Strong hands caught him before he hit the floor but didn't release him when Youji was back on his feet.   
  
"Careful, Youji, you could have hurt yourself."  
  
And Aya crushed his lips to Youji's own, taking the older assassin completely by surprise. Youji's mind reeled with this sudden intrusion, and he tried to step back, finding Aya's hands holding him securely. When Aya released his lips, they were both breathing heavily from lack of oxygen. Aya was smiling cruelly, even though Youji couldn't see, and Youji was beginning to feel more and more afraid.  
  
"Aya, let me go."  
  
"Why, Youji? I gave you your chance and told you to leave. Why didn't you?"  
  
"I...I was worried. I thought you might want to talk."  
  
Aya snickered again and threw Youji on the bed, not flinching when he heard his teammate's head hit the wall. Aya climbed on the bed, pinning Youji's body down with his hips and plundering his mouth once more. Youji tried to push up against him, but he couldn't match Aya's brute strength, especially when the red head was angry. Aya paused, holding Youji's chin in his hand, gripping it tightly as Youji fought the pain.   
  
"Did you come here to comfort me, Youji? Did you think you would hold me close while I confessed all the darkness in my soul?"  
  
"Aya-"  
  
"Answer the question. Did you come here to comfort me?"  
  
"Hai, Aya, that's why I came."  
  
"Then, comfort me, Youji," Aya sneered, raping Youji's lips once more.  
  
Youji bucked his hips upward, but Aya wasn't to be caught off guard. He forced Youji's legs apart and laid himself between them, pulling Youji's shirt up to expose pale, taut flesh. Youji hissed as Aya's nails drug over sensitive skin, not sure if he scratched deep enough to bring blood. Aya's mouth moved down Youji's neck, finding the hollow between his throat and shoulder and biting hard. Youji still did not cry out, wouldn't give Aya that pleasure, but he wasn't ready to surrender yet.   
  
Youji tried to push Aya away, but the red head grabbed his wrists, holding them firmly in one hand. Youji was beginning to panic, but he wouldn't allow Aya to see the fear he was causing.  
  
Rule number one of fighting, never let your enemy see you're afraid...or was that rule three? Shimatta!  
  
Youji found his shirt being forced up his arms and then pulled off entirely, tossed over Aya's shoulder. Aya was going to rape him...Aya was going to...K'so! And there wasn't a thing he could...or would do about it.  
  
Because he wasn't willing to hurt Aya...because he was Aya, and if it wasn't happening this way, Youji would have willingly surrendered to Aya's touch...  
  
Youji's thoughts were broken when the teeth scraped across one nipple, bringing pain to the sensitive flesh. Violet eyes met green once more, and Youji's eyes had adapted to the darkness enough to see that Aya held no familiarity or remorse in his eyes. Youji had stopped fighting, thinking that perhaps Aya would be more gentle with him if he wasn't resisting.  
  
The brunette assassin gasped when Aya's fingers ran across the flesh just under the tight waistband of his jeans. Then the button was popped, and the jeans were pushed down forcefully as Aya refused to hesitate any longer. Aya unbuttoned his own jeans and slid them off easily. He looked at Youji carefully for a moment, considering before lowering his mouth and flicking his tongue across Youji's earlobe.  
  
"I'll give you choices, Youji. Do you want me to take my shirt off, so you can feel more flesh, or would you prefer something less personal?"  
  
"Aya, stop, please."  
  
"No more begging, Youji, answer the question."  
  
If he had to, he wanted to feel Aya pressed next to him. To believe this wasn't actually happening like this...perhaps even convince himself that he wanted this. But didn't a part of him really like this? He couldn't lie and say he wasn't enjoying it, because his hardening length would give him away. He wanted...wanted...  
  
"Without."  
  
Aya smiled and pulled off his shirt, pressing his chest to Youji's again. Youji hissed, wanting to touch Aya, afraid that if he tried, the red head would snap his wrist. Aya had released his hands, and Youji tentatively lowered them, reaching to place a hand on Aya's cheek. Aya growled and slapped him, Youji's cheek exploding with pain. The red head rocked back once more, staring at Youji with cold, alien eyes.   
  
"You want me to use a condom, Youji? Or lubricant? Or would you prefer painful and dry?"  
  
A whimper escaped Youji but he bit his lip and whispered, "this isn't fair."  
  
Aya snarled at him and slapped him once more. "No, Youji, you want to know what's not fair? My sister is laying in hospital bed, in a coma, because of Takatori. My parents are dead, and the only thing I have left might as well be, because she may never wake up. She didn't have a choice! Her life was taken from her, and everything I knew about life is gone too. This is what my life has become! Don't talk to me about unfairness, Kudou Youji; you're at least getting a choice! I told you to go and you didn't, so some part of you wants this."  
  
To emphasize his final point, Aya ran his hand down Youji's fully erect length, earning a stifled moan. Youji looked up at his teammate and felt a pang of...what was it, sorrow? He shook his head and whispered in the darkness for Aya to use lubricant.  
  
Aya's hand fished in the bedside table and pulled out a small bottle, tipping some of the liquid onto his palm and rubbing it onto his erection. Then coating his fingers, he pushed one unceremoniously into Youji's prone form. Youji gasped, arching his back as pain shot up his pelvis when Aya added a second finger. As much of a play boy as Youji was, he was very virginal when it came to the same sex, because he'd always found lovers prettier and smaller than him. He'd always imagined Aya would be his first, but all his fantasies hadn't prepared him for this pain.  
  
Aya added a third finger, received a pain-filled groan from his not consenting partner, then he slid his fingers out of Youji's now slicked channel. He flipped Youji onto his stomach and pulled him onto all fours, crouching on the bed behind him. The thrust into Youji's body was rough and quick, causing Youji to bite his lip and bring blood. He started to scream, but Aya clamped a hand over his mouth and shushed him.   
  
Aya's thrusts began then, ripping the remaining bit of Youji's sanity and resistance apart. He sobbed incoherently, tears flowing down his face, as Aya's found his length, stroking it with the same rhythm as his thrusts. Youji went limp, allowing himself to be held and manipulated by his team leader. Aya grunted and whispered Youji's name as his thrusts became sloppy and lost rhythm as he neared the edge and came, right after Youji's seed spilled into his palm.  
  
He licked his own fingers clean and turned Youji around to face him, pulling him down under the covers. Aya's breathing soon tapered off to even, deep breaths, mingling with Youji's choked sobs. He fell asleep what felt like hours later, still held by Aya's strong and hurtful arms...  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Aya woke up the next morning, feeling groggy and disoriented, but was even more stunned when he saw what was lying in the bed next to him. Youji lay there, tear-streaks fresh on his face, and a slight bruise on one cheek. Aya struggled to piece back the events of last night, snippets of memories and images flying through his mind.  
  
A flash of steel as he had pressed the blade into his arm, the dried blood told him that much was true. Then, there was...there was...  
  
Aya's eyes narrowed as he stared at the still form on his bed. Youji. Youji had knocked on his door, hadn't he? He'd wanted to talk, and Aya had told him to go away. But he hadn't gone, and then Aya had... Aya had...  
  
The red head felt his stomach lurch, and he ran in his bathroom, heaving just in time to make it to the toilet. He could hear Youji sobbing in his head...  
  
Aya, doushite! Aya, please, stop! Don't!  
  
His head leaning on the cool porcelain, Aya shivered, hearing Youji's pleas in his head. He could leave, leave Youji crumpled in his bed and just drive his Porsche as far away as he could get...but Youji would be here when he got back...He had to face what he'd done.  
  
Aya jumped at the lightest of touches on his back, and he stared up at the soft, green eyes of his teammate. Despite the flaw of the bruise, he was still beautiful, still once of Bottacelli's angels, staring down at Aya.  
  
"Aya, daijoubu deska?"  
  
The red head looked up into Youji's eyes and brushed the older assassin's hand off of him. Youji's brow furrowed, and he knelt down next to Aya, looking at his arm.  
  
"Your arm is bleeding."  
  
Aya swallowed and found his mouth dry. "It's not fresh."  
  
Youji nodded and stood up, finding a washrag and wetting it before pressing it into Aya's palm. He flinched when Aya's hand touched his, stepping back a little in case Aya should get angry again.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Do you do that often?"  
  
Aya looked down at the white scars, joined now by the fresh cut. He shook his head and looked away from Youji, pretending to be interested in cleaning the blood off the new cut.  
  
"Usotsuki."  
  
Aya nodded at the accusation and rose to his feet, eyes still not meeting Youji's. The brunette assassin stepped forward, forcing Aya to meet his gaze.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"How long have you been doing that?"  
  
"A month or so...Not very long, considering."  
  
"Because of your sister?"  
  
Aya nodded and wished Youji would go away and leave him alone, or at least be angry with him.   
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Aya."  
  
Youji swallowed hard and looked away from the red head, lump forming in his throat.  
  
"Aya, do you want me to go away?" Youji asked and was met instead with silence. "Aya?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
Youji knelt next to Aya again and put one slim arm around the red head's shoulders. Instead of pushing him away, Aya leaned back against his chest, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.  
  
"Daijoubu, Aya. I forgive you."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Things were tense for a while with Aya and Youji after than encounter, but things slowly went back to normal. Then Aya-chan woke up, and Aya's personality altered dramatically. Youji tried to think of Aya as Ran, but the name wouldn't stick in his memory. He'd given up ever calling Aya that, but as far as everyone was concerned, Aya was still 'Aya', and his bright little sister they'd all come to love was 'Aya-chan'. The actions Aya had taken towards Youji had been laid to rest and had stayed that way until the kiss.  
  
Youji sat in his room, contemplating the meaning of that kiss, and trying to keep the painful memories at bay. That night, Aya hadn't been himself, and Youji had forgiven him, writing it off as a side effect of stress and anger. He and Aya had a silent yet mutual agreement to not discuss it among themselves or with the other two members of Weiss. Yet, there was that kiss...  
  
So innocent, yet at the same time, Youji had sensed a hunger there, a longing. Could Aya like him? He didn't want to think about it, didn't want to rethink his feelings for the red headed assassin. He had liked Aya, wanted to love him, but he hadn't thought about that since that night. He wasn't sure if he still felt that way, but he suspected he might. The only way to be sure would be to allow Aya to kiss him again, or better yet for Youji to kiss Aya.  
  
He remembered how soft Aya's lips were, yet how brutally forceful they could be. The sheer weight of those hands and how bold and sure they were. A blush rose to Youji's cheeks as his pants tightened around his groin, and he groaned, trying to make the feeling leave him. He would have to go talk to Aya and soon, but first...  
  
Youji needed a shower and to change into something more...  
  
appropriate for luring Aya to come out and play. The tall assassin rose, smile on his face, and walked into his bathroom, thinking of just what he would wear to seduce his teammate...  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Aya's jaw dropped when he opened the door and found Youji standing outside, scantily clad in his traditional dress of choice. His leather pants were more than skin tight, and Aya faintly wondered if he had been sewn into them. His sleeveless top ending right below the rounded muscles of his chest, and his usual trademark sunglasses were in place.  
  
"Youji, what do you want?"  
  
"I want to talk, about what happened today in the store room. Can I come in?"  
  
Aya looked over his shoulder at Aya-chan, who was sitting at his desk doing her homework, then hissed, "No, go away!"  
  
Then door was then flung open, and Aya-chan's smiling face appeared next to her brother's.  
  
"Youji-nii! It's good to see you!"  
  
She hugged the tall assassin who beamed at Aya as he squeezed the girl tightly.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying to convince your brother to come out and have a drink with me, but I don't think he's going to agree."  
  
Aya-chan turned her eyes to her brother and scolded, "Shame on you, onii-san. You need to go out and have fun more often."  
  
Aya groaned and backed away from the door, shaking his head. "Fine, I'll get my coat."  
  
Aya-chan giggled and winked at Youji. "Don't keep him out too late, and make sure he doesn't drink too much."  
  
"Don't worry, Aya-chan, I'll watch over him."  
  
Aya grumbled as he reached the door and pulled Youji forcefully outside, shutting the door behind him while Aya-chan smiled and waved.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"I'm glad I got you to come. Even though I had to resort to Aya-chan to convince you."  
  
Aya mumbled something under his breath and raised the bottle to his lips, taking a small drink of the bitter alcohol. Youji reached over and put a hand on Aya's, making the red head look up at him.  
  
"Slow down, Aya, that's your third, and I'd rather you not get drunk tonight."  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
"We have things to talk about."  
  
Aya chuckled and smirked, raising the bottle once again and ignoring Youji's protests. When Aya finished, he cleared his throat and focused on Youji once more, waiting.  
  
"What was with that kiss?"  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"Urotsuki."  
  
"I...don't know what it was. I really didn't have much of a chance to explore what it was."  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
Shocked violet met a cool, verdant stare as Aya considered the weight of Youji's words.  
  
"Is that an offer?"  
  
"Do you want it to be?"  
  
"Don't play games with me, Kudou Youji."  
  
"And what about you, Fujimiya Aya? What if I said I wanted you to kiss me again?"  
  
"I'd say 'what are we still doing here?'."  
  
Youji smiled and tossed a note on the bar to cover their drinks then walked outside to Aya's car. As Aya unlocked it, Youji pulled out his cigarettes and stuck one in his mouth.  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"Iie," came the reply then the hand reaching for one of his own.   
  
Youji gave him one and handed him the lighter once he had lit his. Aya mumbled a thanks then sat, lighting the end of the cigarette. He inhaled and released the smoke slowly, looking over at Youji.  
  
"So, where shall we take this?"  
  
"We can't do it at your place, so how about mine?"  
  
"Isn't Omi next door to you?"  
  
"Ah, he can deal with it. I have to put up with hearing him crying Ken's name all the time."  
  
Aya turned and looked at Youji, dumbfounded. "Nani?"  
  
"Didn't you know? They've been at it for a good six months now."  
  
Aya laughed and flicked ash out his window. "Stranger things happen every day."  
  
On their way back Youji's apartment, Aya looked at him out of the corner of his eye. God, was he sexy! The cigarette he held so softly in his lips only added to the sex appeal, and Aya couldn't wait to feel those consenting lips pressed against his own.  
  
Youji flicked his eyes over at Aya's face and smiled, only imagining what dirty thoughts he might be thinking. He knew Aya would be top, but he wondered if he would be slow and linger or fast...Youji didn't really care as long as it wasn't like last time.  
  
Getting into Youji's apartment frustrating Aya as the brunette pulled his keys out of his pocket and slowly, too slowly, unlocked both locks. Youji had barely shut the door before Aya pressed him to the wall, kissing him hard. Youji groaned and pushed Aya away, shaking his head at the questionable stare.  
  
"Not so hard, baka, I don't want to be bruised."  
  
"Gomen," Aya mumbled before kissing him again, slower and softer than before.  
  
Youji inhaled his musky scent as Aya kissed him, sighing deeply. When Aya's tongue sought entrance to Youji's mouth, the older assassin granted it, moving his tongue sensually across Aya's. After a few minutes of kissing, Youji pushed on Aya's chest, causing the red head to pause and look at him.  
  
"What do you say we move this out of the doorway to somewhere slightly more appropriate?"  
  
Aya shrugged and slipped out of his coat, dropping it on Youji's chair as they walked toward his bedroom. When Youji opened the door, Aya was shocked to find several candles lit around the room, a champagne glass by the bed, and light pink rose petals scattered across the bed. Youji smiled at Aya's expression and pulled his close, kissing his softly. Aya pulled away, eyes alight with mischief and wonder at the state of Youji's room.  
  
"Did you plan this?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"What if I would have said no?"  
  
"Then I would have had a bottle of champagne all to myself, and a room that smelled of roses."  
  
Aya frowned and sat on the bed, pushing aside the petals. Youji smiled and sat next to him, offering him the bottle. Aya accepted a glass but after accepting it from Youji sat it on the table next to him. Youji sipped from his glass and watched Aya from over the top of the rim, smiling at him. Moments later, Youji found the wine glass plucked from his hand, and he was on his back, lips being assaulted by Aya's. Youji arched his back as Aya's hand stroked the small of his back, moving to his neck to place surprisingly feathery soft kisses there. Youji groaned and tried to strain away from that touch, but it was no good.  
  
"Aya~!"  
  
Aya rocked back on his heels, smiling at Youji, but when the brunette tried to sit up, Aya pushed him back down, palm pressed evenly against his chest. He leaned forward on his knees, dipping his tongue into the indention of Youji's naval. The assassin gasped and tried to lift his hips, but Aya placed one hand on each of Youji's hips, forcing him to stay still while he continued his ministrations.  
  
His mouth wandered over the bared flesh of Youji's stomach and lower torso, tracing all the lines of tender, firm muscles. Youji groaned as Aya's sure hands slid in-between the smooth flesh of his chest and the soft cloth of his cop-top, and his eyes shot open as Aya's fingers traced around one hardening pink bud. Not wanting to over stimulate sensitive flesh, Aya's fingers danced across Youji's chest to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first.  
  
Youji gasped as he felt the cloth being peeled away and forced up his arms, letting cooler air flow across heated skin. Aya lowered his hands and buried them in Aya's hair then paused wondering if Aya would let him touch him. Aya's eyes met Youji's own, and the violet gaze softened, seemingly lighting up on just the contact with Youji's own eyes. His hand slid out of the mass of red hair and down Aya's pale face. The assassin leaned into the warmth but quickly shook it away, grabbing Youji's palm and kissing them. He slid down the slim arms, kissing and nipping at his wrists then pinning them over the older assassin's head, he smiled.   
  
"Are you going to keep your hands there, or do I need to restrain them?"  
  
"Nani?...the second sounded...fun."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that."  
  
Aya pulled a folding piece of cloth out of his pocket...silk...and bound Youji's wrists above his head, making the knot tight enough so he couldn't even pull them free if he wanted to. Aya rocked back again and concentrated on unbuttoning the tight pants the assassin wore. The leather didn't make them any easier to pull off, and Aya grunted, inching the leather off bit-by-bit so as not to burn the skin of Youji's legs. When he freed the taller man's legs, he ran his fingers softly and slowly up each of Youji's inner thighs. He traced the patterns of kanji on the tender flesh, causing Youji to draw a sharp breath and raise his head.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"'Beautiful' 'angel'."  
  
Youji almost felt a blush rise in his cheeks as he let his head drop back down on the pillow, but had no time to reflect over the sweetness of Aya's traced kanji. Aya's head lowered, and he trailed his tongue across the path his finger had made, kissing on Youji's inner thigh then upwards, kissing the skin stretched tight over Youji's hip bone. The noises Aya was wringing from the brunette were no less than encouraging as he continued, and Youji quickly became frustrated.   
  
"Aya-nnh. You are far too clothed for this...nnh."  
  
Aya smirked and pulled his shirt over his head. "That can be quickly remedied."  
  
Aya's jeans followed, leaving only a pair of simple white briefs and a straining erection. Youji wet his lips as Aya returned to him, removing the brunette's remaining article of clothing. Youji gasped as Aya's beautiful mouth lowered, and he flicked his tongue across the tip of Youji's arousal. Youji gasped and threw his head back as that mouth engulfed his length, taking his all the way into that heat. Tears came to Youji's eyes as he thrashed and cried out Aya's name again and again. Youji could feel himself nearing the edge, and he knew he was going to...going to...  
  
All at once, the swirling tongue and hot mouth disappeared from his length, replaced by an empty longing and want for release. Aya removed his briefs and then looked around Youji's room.  
  
"I don't have any..."  
  
"Bedside, top drawer."  
  
Aya opened the drawer and studied the oils and candles laying there before picking up the small bottle of lubricant. He dipped his fingers inside the jar then sat it aside, not yet putting the top back. He pulled Youji down more on the bed and propped his legs up, spreading them wide. Kneeling in front of Youji, Aya put a hand on Youji's thigh, making lazy circles as he coated Youji's entrance with the liquid, not yet pushing into him. Youji whimpered, and Aya looked up at him, heart skipping a beat. Youji's eyes, lidded with lust, were closed, and his face was tinged pink from their passion.  
  
Aya eased one finger into him slowly, worried when Youji bit his lip. He paused, knuckle deep in Youji, and waited until the assassin's eyes opened.  
  
"Youji, are you sure? Isn't this going to hurt you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. God, Aya, don't leave me now. I don't care how much it hurts."  
  
Aya nodded and pushed his finger inside farther then added another. Youji gasped when he scissored them and added a third finger, making sure he had prepared Youji for the next activity. He pulled his fingers away then retrieved the bottle, slicking his erection for entry. He met Youji's gaze and smiled, positioning himself, tip pressed lightly against Youji's opening. Before Aya could push himself in, Youji threw his hips down, crying out as he impaled himself on Aya's length. Aya threw his head back, never having imagined the intense heat surrounding him as he laid his head against Youji's chest, thrusting into him.  
  
His hands stroked the side of Youji's hips, and he lost himself in Youji's heat until the man's voice returned him to reality.   
  
"God, Aya, please...let me touch you."  
  
Never pausing in his thrusts, Aya complied, undoing the knot deftly with one hand. Then his hands were dancing over Aya's flesh, on his face, his back, his ass, squeezing and massaging taut muscle. Youji cried out Aya's name again as Aya hit that spot deep within him that made him tremble. Then noticing Youji's reaction, Aya thrust into that spot again and again, bring Youji to the edge once more. The heat exploded when Aya took Youji's arousal in his hand, stroking quickly in time with his thrusts.  
  
"Aya~!"  
  
"Youji!"  
  
They came at the same time, warm liquid spreading between their stomachs from Youji's heart-shattering climax. Aya didn't leave him, just lay still inside him, head collapsed on his chest. Youji stroked Aya's silky locks, caressing his face when he stroked his side locks. Aya sighed, enjoying the feel of skin against skin as he lay on top of Youji, savoring every heartbeat. Just as the red head had almost drifted off to sleep, he woke to the greenest gaze he'd always remember.  
  
"Aya! Aya! Don't go to sleep! We need to shower!"  
  
Aya groaned and allowed Youji to get up, then he let himself be pulled out of the bed and dragged into the bathroom. The hot water cascaded over his shoulders as Youji poured shampoo in his hands and washed Aya's hair. Half an hour later, they were both showered and laying in a tangle of limbs in Youji's bed.   
  
"Hey, Aya, won't Aya-chan be worried if you don't come back?"  
  
"Iie. Aya-chan's not stupid...she kind of guessed the nature of our outing."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I told you she's perceptive."  
  
Youji nodded and kissed Aya's forehead, already deciding he liked the way they fit together. Now he nor Aya no longer had to keep their feelings for each other in the dark, and no darkness would ever be allowed to consume either of them again. Youji smiled and fell asleep, listening to the steady breathing and calming heart beat of the red head.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Youji was pouting. Correction, Youji had been pouting, but today, he was happy. Omi and Ken would have been lying if they said they hadn't been annoyed by his constant moping and pacing. Aya had gone away for a few days, and Youji, while he was not a moping woman, had missed him. But he was due in today, and everyone considered that a good thing, including Aya-chan, who was tired of babying Youji and missed her brother. Once the Koneko was closed, Youji was disappointed to see Aya hadn't shown up yet. He finished cleaning up and walked upstairs, opening the door to his room to find...  
  
Rose petals, deep, crimson red, scattered all around his room and a beautiful red head red head sitting on his bed smiling. Youji smiled and shut the door, falling into Aya's arms perfectly.   
  
"Kudou Youji, you are so over dramatic."  
  
"Hai, but I'm good at it."  
  
"So ka."  
  
After a passionate kiss, Youji whispered softly, "I missed you, Aya."  
  
"I missed you just much."  
  
"Make up for lost time?"  
  
"Aa," Aya responded, kissing him again.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
owari   
  
Yeah! Only a partly angsty story!! Yay for me. Thanks to Utopain Trunks and Kuwabara no Miko, it was the length of your stories that challenged me to write alot! Thanks to Manda who enjoyed this story as much as I did. Yay! 


End file.
